EXPLICACIONES
by PGHOST04
Summary: este es un mensaje a todos aquellos que leen mis fic lean por favor :D


Se ve a un humano de 1,60,con sombrero negro y unas gafas que tapaban sus ojos

El humano en cuestión estaba frente a una TV jugando FIFA 14

-nunca mas vuelvo a poner a esa m***** de arquero-dice el humano tratando de que no se le suba el colon ( N/A: XD )

el humano deja de jugar para ver la pantalla de su computadora

-oh…..hola a todos cabros-dijo el humano con una sonrisa-se preguntaran quien soy pues –fue interrumpido

-ya sabemos quien herí concha…-no alcanzo a terminar la persona en la calle cuando fue dado en la cabeza con un arma

se ve al humano con una M1 GARAND (N/A: quizá una de las mejores armas de todos los tiempos) y del arma salía humo

-nunca me interrumpan chuhetuyehuas-dijo el humano-como decía acá su servidor PGHOST04 trasmitiendo (o escribiendo este mensaje) para anunciarles un par de cosas-dijo PGH (N/A: mi abreviación)

-seguramente muchos de ustedes se preguntaran por que no publique durante 6 meses, pues verán la razón es sencilla escribiendo el episodio de " 2 mundos y 2 vidas" que lo tenia avanzando y con mas palabra el capitulo que publique hace poco mi computadora se apago de la nada y tratando de prenderla de nuevo, nunca mas prendió hace que la hice reposar durante 2 semanas aprox y pasaba lo mismo después descubrí que el problema era interno (placa madre o algo así era) a si que perdí todos los datos que tenían mis fic que estaban avanzados:

del fic "mi vida en equestria" tenia hasta el capitulo 10 aprox .

del fic "mis aventuras en equestria" (pronto cambiare el nombre) tenia mas o menos 4 capítulos escritos de mas de 2000 palabras cada una

y del fic " 2 mundos y 2 vidas" tenia uno capítulos que los estaba corrigiendo

y eso fue todo lo perdido en el compu anterior, hace poco me regalaron un macbook con Microsoft Word y tuve que hacer todos los capítulos de nuevo, pero tratando de hacerlo se me fueron las ideas por la sencilla razón del colegio Haci que estoy como en una especie de bloqueo de ideas, sin embargo eso no evitara que publique pero ahora en vez de publicar cada domingo (como lo hacia antes) tendré que publicar cada 10 -20 días un episodio por fic ej:

si subo un episodio de " 2 mundos y 2 vidas" el próximo episodio será de "mi vida en equestria" y después "mis aventuras en equestria"

mi método es simple: después de escribir el episodio me tom días corrigiendo ortografía y releer el episodio antes de publicarlo (cosa que no hacia antes y se notaba e.e ) así que por lo menos tendrán un episodio sin falta de ortografías (o serán nulas)

2 punto:

vengo a avisar que tengo un nuevo devianart (creado hace poco 1 semana aprox) ¿por qué les dijo esto? Por que ahora estará inactivo por falta de memoria en el compu actual y no podré publicar dibujos u otra cosa (apenas memes y ese tipo de cosas) el link a devianart lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil de FanFiction o busquen en Google: VanPghost99 devianart (mi perfil tiene un escudo del Manchester united) asi que espero utilizarlo pronto

eso quería anunciar perdón desde el alma si lo hice esperar por otro capitulo de cualquiera de mis fic especialmente "2 mundos y 2 vidas" (que apenas con 5 capitulos tiene 14 follows , 13 favoritos , 19 reviews y 2.237 visitas gracias a todos se pasaron :D ) tambien quiero darle saludos a:

-soap el del cod (compatriota medio aweonao XD) en broma xp

-silverwolf 850

-rikimlp

-cartman6x61 por seguir siempre mis fics

-iseki-pio ovo (que esta M.I.A por que no ha publicado nada XD) (PD: M.I.A significa: Misiing In Action no se confundadan e.e )

-filplade (maquina chuchetuyehua XDXDXD) (vargas ql me pego la frase D: )

recomiendo leer sus fic que son terribles OP 100 % no fake men :D

y a todos los que siguen mis fics:

" aventuras en equestria" (que tiene 74 reviews , 16 favorites , 16 followers y 13.670 ….. mas de 13.000 visitas no saben lo feliz que me siento :D )

" mi vida en equestria ( 7 reviews, 4 followers, 4 favorites y 860 visitas)

y a todos en general que leen mis fics en general un gran saludo desde chile broohoof /) a everypony

antes de desperdirme les aviso que tengo Facebook y Twitter asi que si alguien quiere hablar conmigo envien un PM para saberlos

NOS LEEMOS EN "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" (que quiza e dias publicare el episodio) Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS

GHOST OUT!


End file.
